


The Boy Next Door

by my_own_vine_and_fig_tree



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (spoilers shhh), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Laurens, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-binary character, bisexual Hamilton, its lafayette, lafayette wears dresses, leave them alone i love them, oh and peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_vine_and_fig_tree/pseuds/my_own_vine_and_fig_tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex starts his college life by meeting the best friends he could have hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A lil multi chapter thing from me to you <3 hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't have mature content yet, but it will at some point, just saying.
> 
> Also, I know absolutely nothing about college in America, so please correct me if any of this is wrong!

Alexander sat alone. He had arrived two hours before he needed to, just to be safe. He didn’t want to start college by being late. Gradually, people started to flow into the room. They were all with their friends, laughing, smiling. So relaxed, so confident. Alexander felt so out of place.

He noticed a young boy walk in and scan the room. Beautiful dark curls fell around his shoulders and there was a slight twinkle in his light brown eyes. His face was covered with a light dusting of perfect freckles.

The nameless boy nervously walked towards Alexander.

“Is this seat taken?” he asked with a gentle smile. Alexander glanced at the worn waiting room seat next to him.

“Uh, n-no.” Alexander replied and smiled back. Those freckles were even prettier up close.

The boy sat down next to Alexander and held out his hand. “John Laurens.”

“Alexander Hamilton.” he took John’s outstretched hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“What are you studying, Alexander?”

“English and PoliSci, call me Alex.”

“Oh, I’m PoliSci and biology, hopefully we’ll be together for PoliSci, Alex?”

Alex nodded and smiled. His first friend.

“Do you know anyone else here?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I have two friends in sophomore year.” John replied. “They’re nice, I mean, when you get to know them. They’re a bit, um,” He glanced up at the other side of the room and caught sight of his friends. “Well, I’ll let you meet them.”

The two much taller boys saw John and ran over to him. One hugged him tightly, lifting him off the ground for a moment, laughing, and kissed him on the cheek as they let him down. The other hugged him from the side.

“Alexander, this is Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan. Guys, this is Alexander.”

Lafayette stepped forward to shake Alexander’s hand. They spoke in a broad French accent.

“Alexander. Four syllables. Too long. Is Alex okay?”

Alex nodded and John laughed.

“You can talk, Laf, I don’t even know your full name!”

Lafayette giggled. “Sometimes, I forget it myself.”

John and Lafayette continued to laugh as Mulligan introduced himself to Alex. “Herc. Welcome to college. These guys are crazy. You’ll get used to it.”

Alex shook his hand and beamed. He’d get used to it? He was already making friends whom he knew he’d be with for a long time.

 

 

After a relatively brief welcome speech, John, Lafayette and Herc offered to help Alex find his dorm room.

“No way!” John exclaimed when Alex told him his room number. “That’s right next door to mine!”

Both John and Alex had single rooms, and Alex later found out that Lafayette and Hercules were sharing a dorm on the next floor.

The three of them entered Alex’s room. It was very simple, just a bed, a closet, some drawers, and a bathroom, but it was amazing to Alex. He had grown up sharing bunk beds with countless different boys in foster homes, and he was so excited to finally have some control of his life.

Lafayette ran in and jumped onto Alex’s bed, lounging lazily. “I like it. We’re all spending a lot of time here, like it or not.”

Alex giggled. “I would like that.”

They all helped to carry in Alex’s luggage and unpack. When they had finished, they started in John’s room.

“Jesus Christ, have you got enough stuff?” Hercules whined.

“Firstly, my name’s John, and secondly, yes, I need it.”

By the time they had finished, John’s room was fully furnished and the walls were covered in campaign posters and pictures of turtles.

“What’s with the turtles?” Alex asked.

“He’s obsessed with them.” Lafayette replied.

“I’m not obsessed, I just like them. That’s why I’m taking biology. I wanna work with turtles.” John’s voice gradually got quieter as he blushed.

Lafayette and Mulligan were both giggling.

“I think it’s cute.” Alex said. John smiled at him.

 

 

Alexander woke up early the next day. He showered and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt when he heard a quiet knock at his door. He opened it and saw John standing outside.

“Hi, I came to see if you were up. Do you want to get breakfast?”

“Absolutely.” Alex replied. He grabbed his phone and room keys and walked with John to the cafeteria. It wasn’t a particularly cold day, but Alex would never get used to the constantly cold temperature in America.

“You okay?” John asked.

“Yeah, I’m always cold.” Alex replied. John put an arm around him to warm up. Alex felt butterflies in his stomach at John’s gentle touch.

To his surprise, Hercules and Lafayette were already in the cafeteria when he arrived.

“Ayy, look who it is!” Hercules said as he saw both of them walk in.

Even more surprising was Lafayette’s choice of clothing. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black leggings and a yellow skirt.

“Looking good, Laf!” John said as he sat down at the table.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to scare anyone off on the first day, but then I remembered I don’t give a fuck what anyone thinks.” Lafayette replied.

John giggled and turned to Alex. “I forgot to mention, Lafayette is non-binary, they/them/their, that doesn't bother you, right?”

Alex’s only response was “How do you actually pull off yellow?” The four of them laughed.


	2. The Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to introduce Angelica, Eliza and agender baby Peggy! Yay. Again, not M rated chapter, but warnings for later on.

After breakfast, Alex went to his first class, PoliSci with John. Naturally, he blew everyone away with his unimpeachable knowledge and made a very good impression on the professor, George Washington.

He felt a pang of sadness having to leave John to go to his English class. To think he had only known him for a day.

He entered the class and sat down on his own. Five minutes into the class he heard “well isn’t this fun?” muttered under someone’s breath. He turned around to see a pretty girl slide into the seat next to him. “I mean, no one’s asleep or anything.” She subtly gestured to a boy in the corner with his head on the desk. “I was getting bored of his snoring. Angelica Schuyler. You are?”

“Alexander Hamilton.” Alex replied, slightly startled. They spent the rest of the class getting to know each other. Alex didn’t bother to reply when asked where his family was from.

When the class finished, Alexander and Angelica walked out together.

“Come on, there’s someone I want you to meet.” She grabbed him by the arm and led him to a lecture hall where students were flooding out. Alexander caught sight of a girl who looked vaguely similar to Angelica, and Angelica called out her name.

“Eliza!”

Eliza looked up and smiled. She ran over to hug Angelica.

“Eliza, this is Alexander Hamilton. Alexander, this is Eliza, my sister.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Eliza held out her hand.

Alexander took it “And you.”

After exchanging phone numbers and a hesitant goodbye hug, the three went their separate ways.

Alex was walking towards his dorm room when he heard loud music and laughter from another room. He knocked on John’s door and entered to find John, Hercules and Lafayette lounging on the floor, Hercules trying to throw pieces of popcorn into Lafayette’s mouth. The three of them enthusiastically welcomed Alex as he walked in.

“Mon Ami!”

“Alex! Join the party!” Hercules shouted.

Alex sat down next to John. “Is it always like this?”

“Oh, always.” Came the reply. Alex smiled. He could get used to this.

 

 

When they finally left to get dinner, Alexander noticed Angelica and Eliza sitting in the canteen with another person. Eliza waved at him and the others to come over and the seven of them sat around one table.

“Alexander, this is our other sister, Peggy.” Angelica introduced them, and Peggy shook Alex’s hand. “They’re the last one, I promise. Well, at least here, that is.” She added with a teasing grin.

Alexander introduced his friends to the Schuylers and they all talked for hours. Alexander spoke to Eliza a lot, and John noticed this.

On the walk back to their dorms, John said to Alex “The Schuyler sisters are pretty great. Eliza seems nice.”

“Yeah, they are pretty great.” Alex replied. He didn’t respond to the second comment.

John seemed downhearted.

“Hey, you okay, John?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

Alex put an arm around his shoulder.

 

 

That night, as Alexander lay in bed, he rolled over to face the wall. He placed his hand up against it. He knew that John, sweet, beautiful John was on the other side of that wall. What he didn’t know was that John was doing the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like chapters are going to be pretty short, but I will try to upload regularly to make up for this. The challenge is to upload every day for at least a week! I hope you're enjoying this so far, please leave feedback in the comments!


	3. Henry Laurens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells Alex about his problems. And by problems, I mean his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for homophobic slurs and the worst father in the history of existence.

Alex had an early lecture the next day. Arriving back at his dorm room, he stopped to knock on John’s door. He was greeted with silence, and let himself in the unlocked door. John was sitting on his bed, phone to his ear, bloodshot eyes, tears rolling down his face. He didn’t respond to Alex’s entrance.

When he finally said goodbye and put his phone down, Alex was sitting on the bed next to him. He turned around, buried his face into Alex’s shoulder, and _sobbed_. Seeing John so helpless, hearing his wavering sobs, broke Alexander’s heart.

John tried to talk, tried to explain, but his voice was falling apart and Alex had to shush him, gently running his hand up and down John’s arm.

John’s sobs finally began to subside, and after a deep breath, he admitted to Alexander, “It’s my dad.”

Alexander looked at him with a gentle expression, patiently awaiting further explanation.

“He hates me. He can’t stand to be around me and he just shouts at me for no reason. I can’t ignore him, because he pays my tuition.” He looked up weakly at Alexander, almost like a child, searching for help. His voice was close to a whisper. “He scares me, Alex. He scares me.” He buried his face back into Alexander’s shoulder and continued to cry.

Alex felt a pang of sympathy, even guilt. For the first time in his life, he wasn’t envious of someone for having a family. He didn’t know how to make it better, and for that, he hated himself.

John wouldn’t stop apologising, no matter how many times Alex told him it was okay, he was okay, he was going to be okay.

Somehow, John believed him.

 

 

Over the following days, Alexander was constantly looking out for John, barely ever leaving his side and feeling bad when he had to. Both Mulligan and Lafayette already knew what Henry Laurens was like, and how he affected John. They encouraged John to speak out more about his Father, but he was terrified to mention anything of the matter.

Alex had only one thought through his rage at Henry Laurens. He did not deserve John’s tears. He did not deserve John.

 

 

John and Alexander sat on Alex’s bed, the laptop in front of them playing a Disney movie Alex had seen hundreds of time. John was curled up into Alex’s side, with Alex’s arm draped around him. John’s whole body felt like it was glowing, and his heart started pounding at every tiny movement of Alexander’s hand against his arm. He felt so safe, so comforted by Alex’s warm embrace. It was such a peaceful, blissful moment…

Then he heard his father’s voice.

“Dirty fag…”

He winced at the sounds his own mind was creating. Alex felt John shift in his grip.

“Hey, hey, you okay?” He began to run his fingers through John’s hair.

“I- I…”

“Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay.”

“It’s not okay, Alex, it’s not.” John was crying again. Alex was close to tears as well. He wanted to help, wanted to make a difference…

It killed him that he couldn’t.

He could only think of his mother, her comforting words in her last moments. He pulled John back down into him.

“I’m here, baby, I’m here…”


	4. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pizza party in Lafayette and Mulligan’s dorm room leads to a discussion between John and Alex which leaves them just as confused as before.

Having spent nearly half an hour trying to persuade Alex to leave his laptop and join the ‘party’ in their dorm room, Lafayette and Mulligan had resorted to physically prying Alex out of his chair. It had somehow ended up with Alex on the floor, Lafayette finding out that he was ticklish and Hercules standing at the side, laughing as he watched Alex squirm.

“Mon Ami, will you stop working now?”

“Yes, yes- I… I’ll st- I’ll stop!” Alex managed to get out between his squeals. Lafayette stopped tickling him and he lay on the ground, breathless and quietly giggling.

He eventually managed to stand up, and the three boys stumbled, laughing, all the way to Laf and Herc’s dorm. When they arrived, they found John already there, sitting on the floor surrounded by pizza boxes.

“See, Alex, this is where you actually want to be on a Monday night, rather than doing papers that aren’t eve due for a month.” John smirked at Alex.

It suddenly dawned on Alex that he had only been in the college for a week, and yet had somehow already made these incredible friends. He felt so lucky to be alive right then.

“So,” Hercules started, “Anyone got a crush on anyone in this place?”

“Are you volunteering to start, mon ami?” Lafayette asked.

“I don’t do crushing. I do ignoring all sense of emotion until I have to because all of it’s just too much effort.” Hercules replied.

“What, emotions are ‘effort’?” Alex asked.

“Yes, ignorance is easier.”

“Fair enough.”

“What about you, Laf?”

Lafayette scoffed, “Um, excusez-moi, no one here deserves me.” They flicked their hair in their pride. The others laughed.

“John?”

He hesitated. “I don’t know. I mean, there’s someone, but they seem pretty interested in someone else...” There was a clear sense of sadness in his voice. “I just don’t think I’m their type, you know?” John glanced quickly at Alex and looked away.

“Yeah, I get that.” The two boys exchanged a glance. Both were unreadable.

The rest of the evening was spent eating pizza and bitching about everyone they didn’t like, mainly ‘that Thomas Jefferson, what’s he even doing here anyway?’

 

 

Alexander wandered into English class and slumped down in the chair next to Angelica. His hair was scraped back into a messy bun and there were dark circles under his eyes.

“Hey, Alex!”

“Hey, Angie.”

Angelica eyed him up and down for a few seconds before deciding something was wrong.

“Spill.”

Alex knew there was no convincing her that he was ‘fine’, and before he knew it, words were flooding out of him.

“So there’s this person I think I really like and I don’t know if they like me back ‘cause I didn’t think they did but then they were dropping hints but they might have just been friendly and even if they weren’t I think they’d be too scared and I don’t want to say anything ‘cause they’re a really great friend and I don’t want to fuck that up and- ”

Angelica cut him off, “Hey, chill. I can’t even hear what you’re saying, and I’m meant to be the fast talker.”

Alexander sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

Angelica waited a few more seconds before talking. “Are- are you talking about my sister?”

“N-no, wait, should I be?”

“I don’t know man, she seems to be pretty in to you.”

“Oh, crap, don’t throw in another thing I could fuck up…”

“Alex, you’re not fucking up anything. If you want this, go make it right. Hey, a real friend will stick by you anyway, even if it doesn’t go to plan.”

Alexander sighed again. “Yeah. Thanks, Angie. I love you.”

“Love you too, nerd.”

Alex gently nudged her in the side and she giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Angelica a babe? I felt like I hadn't written enough about the Schuyler sisters so I brought Angelica into this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	5. The Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise trip to the aquarium makes John feel like an excited two year old.

“Let’s go to the aquarium.”

Hercules and Lafayette looked up from their work at Alex, sitting in front of them with a confident smile on his face. The three of them were working in the library whilst John was in bio class.

“Come on, it’s nearly John’s birthday and we all know how much he loves sea life. Seriously, how has he not been to that place already?”

The other two nodded silently in agreement as Alex continued to announce his plan.

“So it would be the three of us, John, obviously, and we could invite the Schuyler sisters as well. All of us are free on Saturday afternoon, it’s a few days before John’s birthday, but hey, even more of a surprise, I guess!”

When John’s class was over, Alex went to find him in his room.

“Hey, you’re free on Saturday afternoon, right?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, should be, why?”

“Just making sure. You’ll find out on Saturday.”

He turned to leave the room with a teasing smirk on his face.

 

 

When Saturday finally arrived, John was anxious to find out what was going on. To his dismay, Alex would not tell him where they were going, no matter how many times he complained “But it’s Saturday! You said I’d find out on Saturday and Saturday is now!” Alex simply giggled in response to John’s childish impatience.

Sitting in the backseat of Hercules’ car, John was still desperate to find out. “Herc, do _you_ know where we’re going?”

“John, do you think I’d be driving if I didn’t know where I was driving?”

“Shut up.” John said, defeated.

Alexander watched John’s face light up as Hercules turned into the Aquarium car park.

“Oh my God, Alexander, you didn’t! We’re going to the aquarium?”

“Happy early birthday!”

John threw himself at Alex and hugged him tightly. “You are the best!” 

John bounded towards the aquarium like he was a child again, and Alex couldn’t help but smile at that. He was so lovable. Alex wished John could see that.

The Schuyler sisters were already waiting for them at the entrance, and after brief hugs and a witty comment from Angelica about the time they took to arrive, the seven of them walked into the aquarium.

Throughout the queue, John talked constantly, reciting every fact he knew about sea life, and there were, albeit unsurprisingly, a lot of them. When they reached the ticket booth, John was practically jumping up and down in excitement. They paid for their tickets and John was finally free to explore.

As they were walking through the crowd, John suddenly grabbed Alex’s hand, presumably so that they didn’t get separated. But Alex’s heart clenched at John’s touch, and the butterflies in his stomach were almost painful as their fingers intertwined.

John continued to explain everything he knew about the sea creatures to the rest of the group as they went round the aquarium, and Alex took lots of photos of John staring, wide-eyed, at various different species of fish through the glass. Alexander found it very heart-warming to see John so fascinated by something so simple, or rather “No, Alex, it’s not simple, look at how detailed everything is!”

When they reached a sign displaying ‘Turtles this way’, Alex had to hold John up just to stop him from fainting. Anyone who knew John knew just how much he loved turtles, and there were tears of joy in his eyes at the thought of being able to hold one.

After a very emotional encounter between John and a turtle named Holly, the group decided it was time to leave. John made sure to hug everyone and thank them for coming and make sure they knew it was the best birthday present ever.

On the way home, John turned to Alex and said “Seriously, thank you so much. It was such a lovely idea and I’ve had the best day.”

“What can I say?” Alex replied. “It’s not exactly rocket science to figure out what you’d enjoy!”

John chuckled. “I lo-” He cut himself off. “Thank you.”


	6. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy John walks into Alex’s dorm room in the middle of the night to talk.

Alex rolled over to look at his phone. 01:23. He found it hard to sleep when his head was clouded with thoughts of John.

Suddenly, Alex heard a faint knocking at his door. He waited for a minute, and it happened again. He switched on his light and got up to answer his door.

“John?”

“Alexander…”

“John, it’s the middle of the night, are you okay?”

Silence.

“Can we talk?”

Alex nodded.

John hesitantly walked into the room and Alex shut the door behind him. They both walked across the room and sat down on the end of Alex’s bed. After a deep breath, John began to talk.

“What you did for me today is honestly the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me. No one ever celebrated my birthday at home, or took time to find out what I enjoyed. You really care about me, and it made me realise that I don’t care what my father says, because he is nothing to me. This is my real home, you are my real family, and he doesn’t have to have anything to do with me if I don’t want him to. Alex, I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you, and I can’t keep ignoring that. So screw what my father says, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. You mean the world to me Alex.”

John finished speaking before he realised there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

Alex was hugging him, whispering “I love you, too” into his ear.

Then they were kissing, slowly, gently. John’s head felt like it was exploding in a million different colours as Alex ran his fingers through his loose curls.

John couldn’t tell how long they stayed there. It felt like an eternity, but somehow still wasn’t enough.

“John, shall we talk in the morning?”

John lifted his head which had been resting on Alex’s shoulder and nodded. He went to bed with his head spinning, and slept soundly through to the morning.

 


	7. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex tell their friends about their relationship, receiving very different reactions.

John and Alexander met in the canteen the next morning. They sat on opposite sides of a table, quietly sipping coffee as they talked.

“So is this official? Are we like a ‘thing’ now? Do we have to send joint Christmas cards and stuff?” Alex asked, clearly joking in fear of scaring John.

John giggled. “If you want it to be…”

“John, you have no idea how much I want this.” He placed his hand over John’s on the table. John smiled.

“Do you want to tell anyone yet, or keep it to ourselves for a while?” John asked, always the sensible one.

“I’m up for telling people, if you are, that is.”

John nodded in response.

 

 

As if on cue, Lafayette walked into the room, their bright green dress and pink ballet shoes a definite reminder that they wouldn’t have a bad reaction to finding out about John and Alexander. Hercules was by his side.

They casually walked over to the table where John and Alex were sitting.

“Guys, we have something to tell you.”

“Bonjour to you, too, mon ami,” Lafayette said sarcastically.

John giggled. “Myself and Alex are dating.”

The table erupted.

“WHAT?”

“Oh my God I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Since when?” Lafayette asked, excitedly.

“Well, technically since about half past one this morning.” Alex replied.

“I’m not going to ask.” Hercules sighed.

“Félicitations à vous”

“Congrats!”

 

 

The next person they saw was Eliza.

“Hey, ‘Liza!” Alex said as he hugged her.

“Hi!”

“Eliza, we have something to tell you. We’re dating!”

“Oh, wow, I’m so happy for you!” John noticed the hint of disappointment in her voice. Alexander remained oblivious to it.

“Why are you lot acting so happy?” Angelica walked past John and Alex to stand next to her sister.

“Oh, hey Angie!” Alex said.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Well, John and I are dating!”

“Awesome! See, Alex? I told you it would be worth it!”

John shot Alex a puzzled look but Alex said nothing.

“Just stay safe, you two.” Angelica said, jokingly. “Oh, wait, have you told Peggy yet?”

“No” Alex replied.

“Okay, maybe don’t do that then.”

“Oh, why? Are they okay?” John asked, concerned.

“They’re fine, it’s just that then I’ll owe them ten dollars.” Angelica said teasingly, giggling as she dodged Alexander’s playful punch.


	8. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MOMENT YOU’VE BEEN WAITING FOR! Okay so this is where the M rated stuff comes in. Enjoy! Or don’t if you don’t want to. You have been warned!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this! I love you all. Okay, enjoy the last chapter!

Alex fumbled hurriedly with his keys, unable to unlock his door. No matter how much John complained at Alex, he couldn’t exactly deny that he played a part in this endeavour, distracting Alexander as he pressed his crotch into his lower back.

Alexander finally managed to get into the room, and the two of them stumbled over each other, messily kissing and giggling as John began to unbutton Alex's shirt. Alex momentarily let go of John's neck to allow him to slide it off. He felt the edge of his bed hit the back of his knees and allowed himself to fall back onto the bed, John following him.

They continued to kiss, every second more passionate, as John began to grind his hips into Alex's. He leant back to pull off his t-shirt and throw it carelessly at the floor, drawing a giggle out of Alexander.

Alex's hands ran down John's stomach, nimble fingers tracing his perfect abs. He smiled. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Then John was kissing him again, more urgent this time, hands searching Alex's body. His hands found the fabric of Alex's Jeans, and his fingers hovered over the button.

"You're sure you want this?"

Alex leaned up and planted a gentle kiss on John's lips. "More than anything." He smiled.

John effortlessly undid the button with one hand and began to slide the jeans down Alexander's legs, Alex raising his hips to help. John threw the jeans on the floor and removed his own at record speed, before also sliding Alex's boxers off and taking in the glorious sight before him.

"You're so beautiful, baby girl. So beautiful."

Alex smiled at the pet name, before letting out a small moan as John ran his fingers over the tip of Alex's dick, already slick with precum. John began to stroke up and down Alexander’s length, Alex’s breathing speeding up every second.

“The- the lube’s in- in here,” Alex panted, pointing to a drawer. John reached over to the drawer and quickly found lube and a condom. He coated his fingers with lube, and looked up at Alexander, receiving a small nod before sliding a finger into Alex.

Alex arched back into the feeling, biting his lip at the pain. John slowed down even further, terrified of hurting Alex. Alex giggled softly and whispered “It’s okay.” John nodded in response, drawing his finger out of Alex, and pushing it back in quickly. He added a second finger, and eventually a third before Alex said “Okay, let’s do this.”

John sat back to grab the condom and roll it onto his dick. He covered himself with lube before lowering himself over Alex, nudging at his entrance. He slid in slowly, causing Alex to let out a high pitched whine, until John was fully seated inside him. Alex gave another small nod, and John began to move inside him.

The pain subsided as it was overpowered by intense pleasure. John continued to speed up, and Alex could feel the stroke against his prostate at every thrust, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

Alex could feel himself nearing the edge, as John began to stroke his dick in time with his own thrusts. He wrapped his legs around John’s back and moaned John’s name loudly as he came over his stomach and into John’s hand, seeing stars behind his eyelids.

The feeling of Alex clamping down on him was enough to make John follow him shortly after.

“Baby girl, I- I’m…”

John’s movements stuttered and slowed as he came inside of Alex, riding out every last wave of his orgasm. He slowly pulled out and leant down over Alex, kissing him as their fast breathing slowed in synchronisation. Eventually, John pulled back, and said “Sorry, baby girl, but this is starting to get really uncomfortable.”

Alex giggled and released John, who removed the condom, tied it and threw it in the direction of Alex’s trash can. He fell back down onto the bed next to Alex and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

They fell asleep tangled in each other’s limbs, safe and warm, in the knowledge that they would stay that way, together, protected by each other, for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for coming on this little journey with me! You are all amazing, comments and criticism are greatly welcomed. Virtual hugs to you all!


End file.
